1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to knowledge management and, more particularly, to managing, tracking, analyzing and measuring how knowledge artifacts are used during a project.
2. Description of Related Art
Knowledge Management comprises a range of practices used by organizations to identify, create, represent, and distribute knowledge. Knowledge Management (KM) programs are typically tied to organizational objectives such as improved performance, competitive advantage, innovation, developmental processes, and the general development of collaborative practices.
Knowledge management typically utilizes KM applications (e.g. software applications) to categorize, store, and search knowledge artifacts. Knowledge artifacts are records of information, such as documents, that exist in a retrievable format for use by others. KM applications are generally usable to search for and retrieve records of knowledge artifacts so that they may be re-used or serve as examples for future reference.